covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Georgy Ragozin
| birth_place =Vladivostok | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names ="Merlin the Kremlin" or "Nostradamus in uniform" | known_for = | occupation =Major general KGB, Federal Security Service (Russia) }} Georgy Ragozin ( ) — Doctor of Juridical Science, Major general retired FSB, professor, academician of the Russian Academy of Natural Sciences, Academician of International Informatization Academy, rector, head of the workshop on the preparation of psychological portraits of the individual (criminology), 1 st Vice-President, Russian Union of energy efficiency, Emeritus member of Presidium of the Federation "Koshiki karate" of Russia, Director of Strategic Planning "Elbim bank". Was a key figure in the protection of the President of Russia. Member of a documentary film "The Call of the Abyss" ( ) and "Storm of consciousness" ( ), which aroused wide public resonance. Biography * August 7, 1942 Born in Vladivostok of the RSFSR. After graduation in Civil Engineering, worked as motor mechanic ("Vostokrybholodflot"). * 1962-1965 served in the Soviet Army. * 1969 graduated from High school "Red Flag" of the KGB at the 1st Department (counterintelligence profession - military counterintelligence). * Up to 1972 served as operations officer aboard the hydrographic service of the Pacific Fleet. * 1972-1975 he studied at the graduate High school "Red Flag" of the KGB, 1st special department (the basis of counter-intelligence activities), and received his doctorate of jurisprudence. Was left to the teaching of the High school "Red Flag" of the KGB, the third special department (military counterintelligence). * From 1978-1980 - Senior representative, then a senior research fellow operative-analytical service of third Directorate of the KGB (military counterintelligence). * 1980-1983 - Senior Research Fellow, and later deputy head of a laboratory of Institute of the KGB, Major (who worked in a departmental research institutes "Forecast" - development of the protection of state secrets and state secrets). * 1983-1985 - Senior security officer information department in Primorsky Krai Directorate of the KGB in Vladivostok (in the form of walking Captain 2nd rank). * 1985 - The senior operations officer of the Office "A" (analytical) 2nd Department of the KGB (the total counter-intelligence - a work with foreign residency, diplomatic and commercial offices in the USSR). * 1986 - Assistant Division Chief in the same 2nd Chief Directorate, Lieutenant Colonel, * 1987 - deputy head of that department. * 1988-1992 - worked at the Institute for Security (KGB Research) scientist consultant of the 1st Division. Engaged in research, field work in the structure of the KGB, he worked in the presidential structure. * 1992 he worked in the Security Service of the President. First Deputy Chief of Presidential Security. Worked on telepathy, clairvoyance, hypnosis, applied psychology, parapsychology, telekinesis, astrology and etc. He acknowledged that the image of "false" science of parapsychology, was created intentionally. In state research institutes, in private laboratories conducted secret experiments for war the extrasensory perception between intelligence services the CIA and the KGB. He received the alias "Merlin the Kremlin" (or "Nostradamus in uniform"). * 1994 - Major-General of the FSB of Russia. * February 28, 1996 became a member of the Interagency Commission for Protection of State Secrets (ex officio). Was relieved of his duties as Deputy Chief of Presidential Security Service of Russia. * 1997 directs the investment company associated with the MAPO "MIG". The consultant bank "SBS-Agro." * April 1998 he was appointed Director of Strategic Planning "ELBIM-BANK". Director, "Research Institute of Experimental and Practical Psychology". * 2011 - Senior Consultant Corporation "YURIF". Vice-president of the "Law and Order". Has a grandson (daughter died in a car accident in 1997). His publications * Г. Г. Рогозин (Georgy Ragozin), Б. К. Ратников (Boris Ratnikov), Д. Н. Фонарев, «За гранью познанного», изд. «ВеГа» (НАСТ России), 2008 г. ISBN 978-5-903649-02-0 (УДК 004—027.21 ББК 32.81 P25); ("Abroad the knowledge") * Г. Г. Рогозин (Georgy Ragozin), Б. К. Ратников (Boris Ratnikov), Д. Н. Фонарев, «За гранью познанного», изд. «Академия управления», серия «Хроники реального мира», г. Москва, 2010 г. ISBN 978-5-91047-012-9; ("Abroad the knowledge", series "Chronicles of the real world") * Г. Г. Рогозин (Georgy Ragozin), Б. К. Ратников (Boris Ratnikov), "Картина мира в представлении спецслужб", ISBN 978-5-91047-019-8 (Painting the world in in the representation of special services) Documentary films with his participation * "Зов бездны" ("The Call of the Abyss"); * "Штурм сознания" Громкое дело ("Storm of consciousness" High-profile case). References * «Московские Новости», № 29, 23, (30.04.1995); ("The Moscow News") * «Лица России», 1998 г. ("VIP-persons Russia") External links # Члены Учёного Совета (Рогозин Георгий Георгиевич) (Members of the Academic Council - Mr. Georgy Ragozin) # Новая книга Б.К.Ратникова и Г.Г.Рогозина; (New Book from Mr. Boris Ratnikov and Mr. Georgy Ragozin) # Рогозин Георгий Георгиевич (Mr. Georgy Ragozin - biography) # Рогозин Георгий Георгиевич (Mr. Georgy Ragozin - biography) # Рогозин Георгий Георгиевич (Mr. Georgy Ragozin - biography) # Рогозин Г. Г. (Mr. Georgy Ragozin) # Georgiy Rogozin (Mr. Georgy Ragozin - biography) # НОСТРАДАМУС В ПОГОНАХ ("Nostradamus in military insignia") # Рогозин Георгий Георгиевич (Ноокосмология) ("Noocosmology" - Mr. Georgy Ragozin) # Руководство корпорации ЮРИФ (Management Corporation "YURIF") # Межрегиональный общественный фонд помощи и содействия ветеранам правоохранительных органов России (Interregional Public Foundation and assistance to veterans of law enforcement bodies of Russia) Notes Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:KGB Category:People of the Federal Security Service Category:Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation Category:Parapsychologists Category:FSB officers Category:Parapsychology ru:Рогозин, Георгий Георгиевич uk:Георгій Рогозін